When Universes Collide
by valkyriefyre79
Summary: This is just a random act of imagination that occurred during extremely boring notes in math class. The worlds of Star Wars and Star Trek are thrown into chaos as the USS Enterprise comes across the Jade Shadow, a ship piloted be Jedi. The Enterprise soon finds itself working with the Jedi to bring Admiral Natasi Daala to justice.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry to anyone who read this when it looked like a bunch of computer coding! My tablet glitched and completely rewrote my chapters! Hopefully it won't happen again. Thanks!

This story starts after Star Trek: Into Darkness and Star Wars: Crucible

 _Somewhere in deep space_...

Jim Kirk settled into the captain's chair and allowed himself a moment of satisfaction. The _Enterpris_ e had just set out on it's five year mission to explore the unknown. He was looking forward to relaxing. He had hardly had the chance to since the battle with Khan. Plus, dying and coming back to life wasn't exactly a smooth recovery.  
Besides the pilot, he was the only person still on the bridge. Everyone else had left for their quarters for the duration of the warp.  
It was nice to finally have some peace and quiet. Kirk was looking forward to adventures and action, but for now, it was a good time to just relax.

The pilot, Sulu, seemed lost in his own thoughts, mindlessly humming a tune. Kirk was currently entertaining the idea of sneaking up behind him and seeing how high he would jump, but Jim wasn't sure it was a good idea to anger someone with wicked sword skills.

Kirk was still contemplating this idea when the red alert siren started blasting.

However, he did have the satisfaction of watching Sulu fly out of his seat. He started laughing, but thought better of it when he remembered Sulu with a sword on the Romulan drill, and the broadcast Sulu sent to Khan. Better to hold it in.

Practically seconds later, Spock walked onto the bridge while the other officers ran. "Report?" Kirk asked as soon as everyone reached their posts.

"It appears we have stumbled upon some sort of special anomaly." Spock said, probably the only person on the bridge who wasn't on the brink of freaking out.

"Dark matter readings are off the charts!" Chekov yelled, before breaking into Russian phrases only Uhura could understand. _Wait_ , can _she_ _speak_ _Russian_?, Kirk wondered.

Outside the viewport, the blue of midwarp disappeared, to be replaced by a red nebula.

"Chekov! Where are we?" Jim asked, his eyes fixed on the glowing red cloud of gas and dust.

"I don't know, captain. We can't identify the nearby stars!"

"Sir!" Sulu said, looking panicked. "I can't change our course! The ship is heading right into it!"

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Jim yelled over the alarm.

The glow grew brighter, until it didn't matter if they closed their eyes or not. Suddenly, Jim had the feeling that something was not right, that this wasn't natural. But before he could figure it out, the light disappeared in a split second, and he found himself passing out on the floor.

 _Aboard the_ Jade Shadow, _in hyperspace_...

Ben Skywalker yawned and watched the stars go by. Why did traveling have to be so _boring_?

The young Jedi Knight was sitting in the pilot's seat in the cockpit, booted feet raised on the dashboard. He had heard that staring into the tunnel of hyperspace could drive people mad, but he didn't care. He just wanted something, _anything_ , to happen.

He and his current partner, Tahiri Vila, had left the Chiloon Rift only a short time ago, but to a bored seventeen-year-old, it felt like forever.

Ben sighed. It just wasn't enough that he had just gotten out of another death-defying experience. And the torture of being paired with one of the scariest members of the Order certainly counted as one of those experiences. But the fact that they were to continue their original mission, despite everything that just happened, seemed like overkill.

At that moment, he felt a slight warning in the force. "Well, speak of the devil." He said, right as Tahiri walked into the cabin. She merely glanced at him before sitting in the copilot's chair.

"If you're so bored, why not check the Headhunter's systems?" She asked, running through a list of diagnostics.

Ben shrugged. "I did that yesterday. Besides, its not like I'm ever going to fly it. The only reason Dad kept that relic on the ship is because it was Mom's. Give me a StealthX any day."

"Well, you need to be doing something. I'm amazed the waves of boredom coming off of you haven't solidified by now, they're so thick."

Ben decided to change the subject. "So how far out are we?"

"We still have three hours, if you're wondering."

He groaned. "Is it even possible to hide my true motives from you?"

This prompted a smile from her. A very, very small smile.

As they lapsed into silence again, Ben suddenly realized something. His danger sense hadn't gone away, in fact, it was stronger. Just as he realized this, Tahiri cursed and started powering up the shields, right before the hyperdrive cut out, and the stars stopped moving.

"What is that?" she murmured, before glancing back at Ben, who was now sitting upright, eyes wide in surprise. It took a moment before he realized his jaw was hanging, and his mouth closed with an audible _click_.

They were stopped in front of a large red nebula. But that wasn't what caught their attention. It was the strange ship in front of them, that looked like a disk with engines attached.


	2. Chapter 2

Tahiri was the first to break out of the spell. Unfortunately for Ben, who was sitting in the pilot's seat, that meant he was the target of a blow to the head when he didn't immediately regain control of the _Shadow_.

As soon as he had righted their course, turned on the stealth mode, and set up a decoy transponder, just in case the ship still found them, he turned in his seat to face Tahiri. "That wasn't really necessary." Ben snapped.

"Oh?" she said, gazing out the viewport. "Then why were you staring like your brain had stopped working?"

Ben leaned back and bit his lip. It was so hard to admit that she was right. And he would have thought he was used to realizing he was wrong, growing up in an order practically based on proving to people that they weren't always right. And he should have been _really_ used to sarcastic remarks by now, considering how much time he had spent around Han Solo and his daughter.

In all his years of facing off with gang leaders and the occasional Sith, Jaina Solo was still the scariest person he had ever met, worse than Tahiri. Seriously, how else did you describe someone who was extremely sarcastic, knew Mandalorian Jedi hunting tactics, had killed close to thirty Sith, and was one of the best pilots in the galaxy, not to mention a member of his immediate family. And to top it off, she had recently married a former Imperial Head of State. Ben had made a vow to never say anything that could get him shot or decapitated while in the presence of Jaina or her husband.

Tahiri seemed absorbed in her own thoughts, watching the strangely shaped ship floating right beside the nebula. Tentatively, not sure if it was a good idea to break her out of her reverie, Ben asked, "Where do you think it's from?"

She thought a little longer before answering. "The shape doesn't match anything the Imperial Remnant uses, nor is it Chiss or Ssi Ruuvi. The Yevetha were wiped out years ago, so that crosses them off the list. The disk section resembles a Hapan Battle Dragon, but the Hapans are so proud of their ships' design they won't change it for decades. That being said, we just ruled out most of known civilization. But communication with the Chiss has revealed that nothing this advanced has been made in the Unknown Regions. And everyone knows the Yuuzhan Vong would never use a mechanical vessel."

"That just about crosses off the whole galaxy." Ben said. Then he realized what he had said, and suddenly knew what Tahiri was getting at. "You mean they're like the Yuuzhan Vong? It isn't even from this galaxy?"

This realization set off mental alarm bells in Ben's head. The Yuuzhan Vong were a violent race from another galaxy that believed that their gods had engineered everything they needed for conquest in the form of living machines. They believed that anything mechanical was an abomination, and practically worshipped pain. In fact, they purposely scarred and mutilated themselves! They had first entered the galaxy two years before he was born and continued to launch a galaxy-wide, four-year war, with over fifty worlds rendered uninhabitable in the end, and had even gone as far as to temporarily invade Coruscant, resulting in the destruction of the New Republic and the rise of the Galactic Alliance.

Even though he had still been an infant, Ben had been so in tune with the Force that he still remembered the constant pain and suffering he had felt, and not understanding why his parents were always gone.

Tahiri's voice broke off his reverie. "If they are from another galaxy, we can't take the chance that they might be hostile." Turning, she smiled at him. "Looks like our mission isn't over yet, Skywalker."

Kirk vaguely felt someone shaking his shoulder, and faintly heard the sound of frantic reports and leaping sparks. He somewhat recalled a crisis of some kind...

His eyes flew open as he remembered what happened, to see Leonard McCoy's scowling face leaning over him. "C'mon, Jim, time to wake up", right before he injected something into Kirk's neck.

"Ow!" He sat up immediately and glared at McCoy. "Was that really necessary?"

McCoy just scowled more than usual and walked over to where another crew member was still passed out.

"Sulu! Where are we?"

Sulu didn't look up as he fiddled with some controls. "Unsure, sir. Like Chekov said before, none of the surrounding stars match up with our navigational database."

Kirk sighed. "Spock, can you tell me what exactly happened?"

Spock, as usual, looked infuriatingly calm. "My only conclusion is that some of the particles in the nebula created a miniature black hole, smaller than a single particle. Despite being so small, it had sufficient force to pull us out of warp and suck us in. I believe we just went through something similar to how Nero traveled back in time."

Kirk looked cynical. "So how far back do you think we went?"

"Like I said, our situation is _similar_ to Nero's, not the same. We didn't time travel, Captain. We are in another universe entirely."

Kirk blinked. " _Seriously_?!"

Uhura spoke up. "Captain, I believe I have to support the commander."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I picked up the signal of a small ship, only slightly larger than a shuttle, that was off the starboard side. Analysis suggests extremely sophisticated weapons. The design matches nothing on record, and it doesn't have a warp drive."

Jim didn't miss a beat. "That _was_?", he said, picking up on the past-tense.

Uhura looked at him steadily as she replied. "It disappeared from all sensor readings moments ago. I can't tell if it somehow left the quadrant or if they have a high-grade stealth module."

Kirk leaned back and whistled softly. He was about to ask if anyone else had something to report when the red alarm lights started flashing and the siren started up again. "Now what?", he groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben walked carefully down the gleaming white corridor, blaster at the ready. So far, he hadn't seen anyone, but he could sense the presence of life everywhere.

He and Tahiri had magnetically attached the _Shadow_ to the hull of the strange ship, then blown a small hole through the plating to get in. She was currently about five paces behind him, watching for movement behind him.

Tahiri suddenly stopped short and held up her hand for him to stop. He was immediately on alert, and she slowly walked along the wall to peek around the corner of the hall. Her head immediately jerked back as energy bolts flashed past, dissolving when they hit the wall.

Ben rushed to her side. "Droids?"

She shook her head. "Security guards. They look human."

Ben raised his eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Tahiri whispered harshly. "Come on, Skywalker, do I look blind to you?"

More shots flew past. "Well, evidently, _they_ might be. I mean, they can't even be sure we're still here, and they're _still_ shooting. What do they think they're aiming at?"

Tahiri sighed and started running the other way down the corridor. Not wanting to risk her wrath, Ben followed. Besides, this wasn't his first time in combat. Common sense said that if you were outnumbered against an unknown enemy, run the other direction. Things were always easier that way.

Anyone who jumped into combat without any thought to the enemy might as well be laserbrained.

Jim Kirk was very much resembling Han Solo, though he wouldn't know. He stood in the elevator combing from the bridge, Spock and Sulu behind him, riding down to the level that had reported intruders.

"Captain, are you sure we should engage in battle with people we don't know? Their purpose for boarding might be peaceful." Spock said, in his usual overly-critical tone.

His laserbrained captain just smirked. "Don't worry, Spock. We'll only attack if they do, if it makes you feel any better. If that's possible."

Sulu was trying very hard not to laugh. They had been having the same conversation ever since Uhura had first found the strange ship attached to their hull. Or maybe _argument_ was a better word. But then again, how do you argue with someone almost incapable of emotions?

Ah, the life of a Starfleet officer. See new and exciting places, find new cultures and ways of life. Nearly get killed on numerous adventures with an overly-cocky captain. Wasn't life just a breeze?

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing five red-shirts waiting on the other side.

"All right, men," Kirk said. "Phrases set to stun, don't shoot unless ordered to or the intruders almost kill you." This part didn't seem to help the men's morale. "Let's go!"

And so they carefully moved through the corridors of the deck, checking doorways and offshoots. They had almost covered the whole deck when the sound of footsteps echoed from the hall ahead.

The whole patrol froze in their tracks. The footsteps, two pairs, running, were definitely getting closer. Kirk drew his phased and crept along the wall up to the corner. As soon as the footsteps reached the corner, he held his phased in front of him and swung around the corner, finding himself staring into a pair of wide green eyes.

In a split second, the woman ducked under his arm, crouched, and swung her leg around and under his. He cried out in surprise when he hit the floor, hard, and ended up flat on his back.

The woman barely paused as she sprang back up and jumped over him, quickly followed by a man. They would have gotten away, if not for Spock's quick reaction. They were forced to come to a halt when they realized they were wide open in the hall with two phases locked on them, since Sulu's reflexes were almost as good as Spock's.

Groaning slightly, Kirk rolled back onto his feet and got a better look at his assailant and her companion. The woman was tall and beautiful, with a slightly wild look to her, with bright greens eyes, long blond hair, suntanned skin, and three strange scars on her forehead. The way she held herself spoke of a warrior born.

What Kirk had thought was a man turned out to be a boy in his late teens, with shaggy red hair and dark blue eyes, a ready smirk on his face, despite the fact he was staring down some of Starfleet's finest.

The two sides stood there, watching each other, with nothing but the barely audible hum of the engines breaking the silence.

The kid looked between Kirk and his men, one cynical eyebrow raised, almost imitating Spock, only with even more attitude than the Vulcan. He was the first to say anything. "So, who talks first? I mean, you could shout at us, accuse us of trespassing, or we could yell at you, the usual kind of caught-in-the-act speech, _Who do you think you are? How dare you point those weapons at us!,_ that sort of thing. But I don't think you'd catch the sarcasm behind that."

Kirk had to refrain from smiling. This kid had spunk. Not only did he break an almost unbreakable silence, he had completely perplexed his men at the same time. Jim watched them exchange confused looks, trying to figure out if the kid was serious or not. Spock simply looked disapproving.

"I believe we should be asking who you are before we start accusing you of anything." Spock replied, with the same, even tone.

The kid almost looked surprised while the blond looked calculating. She looked at Kirk, then at the group on her other side, and seemed to make a decision. "Strange, I could ask the same thing." Her gaze hardened. "I am Jedi Knight Tahiri Veila, of the New Jedi Order. Who are you?"


End file.
